Sans Harry
by Wolfeatspeople
Summary: "Pouvez-vous me décrire Harry?" "Vous voulez savoir comment était Harry? Vraiment?"
1. Chapter 1

Ceci n'est qu'un discours de Draco sur Harry, je pense qu'il y aura un ou deux chapitres de plus, mais ce ne sera jamais long. C'est un petit texte que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois et je me suis décidée de poster quelque chose pour une fois. (Si vous savez le nombre d'histoires écrites mais jamais postées...). J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est assez court. J'suis pas la meilleure en orthographe, je l'avoue, si vous voyez une faute qui dérange n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Sur ce...

oooo

 _Sans Harry_

Vous voulez savoir comment était Harry ? Vraiment ? Personne dans ce monde ne s'est demandé un jour comment était Harry, au-delà des apparences je veux dire. Il était Harry Potter, vous savez. Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, l'élu, et enfin le garçon qui a vaincu. Il n'a jamais été juste Harry, sauf pour moi. C'était mon Harry, et il était à moi.

Il était tout ce qu'un homme voudrait sur terre. Il était humble, beau, gentil, généreux, et j'avais le droit à son sourire chaque jour. Son éclatant et magnifique sourire. Il était de ceux qui croyait encore à la vie, qui avait encore de l'espoir et il était de ceux qui n'abandonnait jamais. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est parti maintenant. Il n'a jamais abandonné et je pense que ça l'a brisé. Ainsi, les dieux ont décidé de nous le prendre, ils ont peut-être décidés que nous n'étions pas assez reconnaissants d'avoir Harry près de nous. Pourtant j'aurais donné ma vie, mon âme et mon cœur pour ce garçon. Harry. Juste Harry. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point il m'a changé, moi, Draco Malfoy. Le froid, distant, sarcastique, mauvais Draco Malfoy. Le petit con arrogant à qui il a pourtant donné une chance.

J'ai découvert ce qu'était la vie, avec lui. La vraie vie. Celle qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous fait exploser le cœur. Le bonheur à l'état pur. J'étais persuadé de pouvoir conquérir les étoiles avec lui, de courir sur le toit du monde, de bâtir un immense château sur la lune et de pouvoir toucher le soleil. Et on l'aurait fait ! On l'aurait fait si on avait eut un peu plus de temps. On aurait déchaîné le vent et on se serait laissé porter. Sans jamais se soucier de rien, plus jamais. Plus de perte, plus de souffrance, plus de déchirement, plus de larme, juste lui et moi. Juste lui. Lui et ses beaux yeux verts qui ébranlaient quiconque avait le bonheur de les croiser.

Il était un cadeau. Une création de Merlin lui-même qu'il a envoyé sur terre pour nous sauver, ou peut-être pour nous donner espoir. Et nous l'avons brisé. Il était ce petit joyaux tombé de son écrin par notre faute. Il a laissé une trace infime dans notre histoire, une petite poudre dorée qui indique qu'Harry était là. On se souviendra d'Harry Potter dans 1000 ans, mais pas d'Harry. Moi je me souviendrais de lui jusqu'à ma mort. Même après. Toujours. Je devrais lui en vouloir de m'avoir laissé seul, mais comment pourrais-je ? Ce serait un affront de lui en vouloir. Lui qui a tout donné pour notre liberté. Lui qui m'a tout donné.

Je suis là, devant vous, mais pourtant je ne vis plus. Je le sais. Je le sens, c'est là, au plus profond de moi. Il n'y a rien. C'est le néant. Harry a tout prit. Je n'ai plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux le matin, je sais qu'il ne sera pas là pour me murmurer à quel point cette journée va être belle si on fait tout pour qu'elle le soit, comme avant. Il n'est pas là pour me dire de me relever quand je tombe. « Eh, Draco, lève-toi. Lève-toi, la journée sera belle. » La journée sera belle... C'est ce qu'il me disait toujours. Je lui répondais que la vie sera belle s'il restait avec moi, tout était toujours plus beau avec Harry, et il me souriait. Il ne répondait jamais. Il ne me le disait jamais. Peut-être les dieux lui avaient-ils dit qu'ils allaient venir le chercher, une fois que Voldemort serait tomber. Peut-être qu'ils étaient jaloux de voir Harry à mes côtés et ils ont décidé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour leur trésor, alors ils me l'ont reprit. La journée sera belle... Rien ne sera jamais beau maintenant. Vous le sentez vous aussi ? Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il le sentait. Il manque quelque chose dans le monde, quelque chose d'important. Les océans sont trop calmes et cela fait longtemps que l'ont n'entend plus les chants des sirènes. L'hiver dure un peu plus longtemps, et l'été est un peu moins brillant. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas senti la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Le Lord est mort, et pourtant le monde tourne lentement, tristement. Je le vois bien, vous savez. Cela fait bientôt une année et personne ne s'est jamais remit à sourire comme avant. Tout est tellement calme. Tout est tellement froid. Le silence m'oppresse et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Je pense que je deviens fou. Complètement fou.

Dumbledore m'a dit de vous en parler, mais j'ai tellement peur. Peur d'être tombé dans la folie de par son absence. Peur d'être vu par un fou, un désespéré. Mais je ne le suis pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois jusqu'à maintenant. La première fois était lorsque j'étais au chemin de traverse. J'ai relevé les yeux et il était là, dans la foule, à quelques mètres de moi. J'ai senti les picotements familiers dans mon cœur éteint et j'ai pensé qu'il allait se remettre à battre mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. La foule m'a emporté, et il a disparu. Mon cœur a sombré et j'ai hurlé son prénom. Tout le monde a dû me prendre pour un fou, ce jour là. La deuxième fois était lorsque je regardais par la fenêtre de mon manoir qui donnait sur l'immense jardin. Il pleuvait à verse et je l'ai vu, encore. Il était assez loin mais j'ai pu le reconnaître. Il avait l'air paisible, calme, il me regardait. Encore les picotements. J'ai posé ma main sur la fenêtre et j'ai murmuré son prénom. Il a dû l'entendre car il a sourit, puis il est parti. Je l'ai vu s'éloigner au loin. J'ai couru dehors pour le rattraper mais il n'était déjà plus là. J'étais trempé, je tremblais et je sentais encore une fois mon cœur sombrer. Je suis resté un long moment sous le pluie, à genoux dans la boue, à regarder l'endroit où il était. Je le voulais... La troisième fois... La troisième fois était ce matin, très tôt ce matin. Le soleil se levait à peine. Je vous ai menti lorsque je vous ai dit qu'il ne murmurait plus à mon oreille le matin car il l'a fait encore. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne l'ai pas senti mais je l'ai entendu... Ce qu'il m'a dit ? Ses paroles sont gravés dans ma tête. Je peux vous les réciter. Je me les répète en boucle depuis ce matin. J'entends encore sa voix résonner, je ne le voyais pas, mais je savais qu'il souriait. Je l'entendais. « Draco. On se retrouvera, et si ce n'est pas ici, ce sera ailleurs. Laisse moi le temps de revenir, de me retrouver, de te retrouver. Tu me manque tellement Draco. Draco. » Je sais que ce n'est pas sain mais... mais je pense qu'il était vraiment là. Il était avec moi. Il vient me voir. Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne sais pas où les dieux l'ont emporté, je ne sais pas si il va revenir, si les dieux vont m'accorder ce souhait, mais je sais que Voldemort ne l'a pas emporté avec lui. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps, vous le savez, alors peut-être qu'il n'est pas... Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Je ne sais juste pas où il est. Il est retenu quelque part, c'est certain, sinon il reviendrait avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'aimait, il me l'a dit. Je m'en souviens, c'était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, juste avant que le monde s'écroule. « Je t'aime, Draco. » Je t'aime Harry. Je ne l'ai pas revu après ça... Et ça fait un an... J'ai besoin d'aide, vous comprenez ? Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais plus comment faire. C'est insoutenable. Je ne ressens plus rien, si ce n'est que du désespoir. Plus rien de m'anime et j'ai envie de mourir un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai envie de faire mourir ce corps qui résiste, et si je ne savais pas où était Harry, si je n'avais pas la certitude qu'il était mort, j'aurai sauté de cette tour d'astronomie depuis bien longtemps.

Harry a laissé tellement de chose dans son sillage. Il a apporté tellement beaucoup. Il m'a apporté le bonheur et les dieux m'ont tout reprit. Je ne suis plus. Je m'écroule chaque jour et je pense qu'à chaque instant je pourrais tomber dans un profond sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne me chercher pour ne plus avoir supporter cette foutue vie sans lui. La journée ne sera plus jamais belle, vous comprenez ? Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! La vie, les saisons, cette société, ce monde ! Rien. Rien, rien, rien ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Je pourrais crever tellement la douleur est intense ! Je pourrais tuer pour que cela s'arrête, je pourrais devenir le prochain mage noir pour retrouver Harry mais personne ne veux m'aider. Personne ! Ils ne voient rien, même pas ces démons qui me terrorisent chaque jour. Ils envahissent mon esprit et les ténèbres m'emmènent avec eux. J'ai tellement peur qu'ils m'emmènent loin pour que je rate la chance de revoir Harry.. J'ai tellement peur... Tellement peur sans Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite et la fin de Sans Harry. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le premier chapitre et j'en suis assez contente. Il y a sûrement des fautes et c'est pourquoi si quelqu'un veux bien se dévouer pour la corriger, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Peut-être pourrais-je avoir quelques avis ? C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose ici, j'aimerais avoir deux-trois mots pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Peut-être un jour viendra où j'écrirais une petite suite._

\- Bien, Draco, cela fait un temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?... Ta mère m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus venir. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ?... Est-ce que quelque chose te dérange dans le fait de venir me voir ?... Tu sais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pense, venir voir un psychomage n'est pas signe d'aliénation. C'est une façon... de s'aider sois-même, tu comprends ? Je veux dire par là Draco, que si tu viens me voir ce n'est pas parce que tu es fou. Tu as juste besoin d'aide... Parler est l'une des meilleures thérapies que je connaisse, cela t'a fait beaucoup de bien la dernière fois, je me trompe ?... Bien. Tu ne veux pas parler, je peux comprendre. Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Reviens me voir Draco.

oooo

\- Il ne me parle plus et je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il reste toutes ses journées à côtés de la fenêtre de sa chambre, vous savez celle dont il vous a parlé. Celle qui donne sur le grand jardin. Je sais ce qu'il est attend. Il attend qu' _il_ apparaisse. Mais... Est-ce que vous pensez que mon fils devient fou ? Je veux dire... Cela fait plus d'un an et demi qu'Harry a disparu et nous n'avons aucune trace de son corps. Beaucoup ont perdu espoir de le revoir un jour. Même Dumbledore ! Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je vous avoue que quand vous m'avez dit que mon fils disait voir et entendre Harry, cela m'a beaucoup inquiété. Vous pensez que c'est une façon de s'attacher à la réalité et de ne pas sombrer ?... Il est en train de sombrer et j'ai bien peur qu'un jour il... C'est très dur pour une mère de voir son fils ainsi. Il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut qu'on réagisse.

oooo

\- Bonjour Draco... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de venir chez mes patients, mais c'est une chose que je fais, quand un patient qui a besoin d'aide ne vient plus me voir... Je pense qu'il nous faut parler, Draco. Ta mère s'inquiète beaucoup, ton père aussi... Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire si... Eh bien, si Harry vient toujours te voir. Est-ce que tu le vois encore ? Est-ce qu'il te parle ?... Bien, prends ton temps pour répondre. J'attends ici...

\- Il vient.

\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

\- Il va revenir. Il me l'a dit. Je l'attend.

oooo

\- Bien, Madame Malfoy. Je pense que Draco a besoin d'un suivi... permanent si je peux dire. Il s'est arrêté de vivre le jour où Harry a disparu, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et il est doucement en train de sombrer. Il... Il dit encore le voir, l'entendre. Il dit qu'Harry lui parle et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Même pour les sorciers cela n'est jamais vraiment normal.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une autre solution ? Celle-ci me semble... Je ne pense pas qu'il le supportera.

\- Eh bien... Si on avait la confirmation qu'Harry était mort, cela l'aiderait grandement. Il pourrait faire son deuil, et arrêter d'attendre continuellement son retour. Dans l'esprit de Draco, Harry est toujours là. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le déloger. Je pense qu'il faut changer de méthode, lui faire comprendre petit à petit qu'il faut arrêter d'attendre après Harry. St Mangouste a un très bon service pour les cas tels que celui de votre fils. Nous pourrons rapidement lui trouver une place. Ce n'est que pour une question de quelques mois... Enfin, s'il décide de ne plus attendre après Harry.

\- Bien... Bien...

oooo

\- Vous aviez dit que je n'étais pas fou.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, Draco, et je...

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, si je ne suis pas fou ?

\- Cela t'aidera à avancer... C'est le meilleur service. Tu seras entouré des meilleurs psychomages, et d'autres patients aussi. Tu pourras parler... Parler d'Harry peut-être ?

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'Harry me retrouve quand il reviendra si vous m'enfermez dans cette chambre ?

\- Draco... Écoutes moi. Il y a de forte chance qu'Harry ne revienne pas et...

\- Taisez-vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes. Vous êtes ignorant, vous avez tous perdu l'espoir. Harry ne perdait jamais espoir.

\- Draco... Ne t'énerve pas...

\- Vous êtes un menteur, taisez-vous !

\- Draco...

\- FERMEZ-LA !

oooo

\- Il est pour l'instant sous une potion calmante. C'est normal, Madame Malfoy, le changement d'environnement en ai pour beaucoup, cela ira tout de suite mieux lorsque nous aurons commencé la thérapie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis confiant. Votre fils ira mieux, il se fera une raison.

oooo

 _Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis..._ Un mois, 12 jours, 4 heures et peut-être 12 minutes qu'il était ici. Allongé sur son lit blanc, enfermé entre 4 murs blancs, habillé d'une tenue médicale immonde et tout aussi blanche, Draco regardait les rayons de soleil passant par la fenêtre qu'il avait attrapé entre ses doigts. Il avait mal au bras de l'avoir levé aussi longtemps mais il avait l'impression que les étincelles dorées du soleil dansaient sur sa peau, la caressaient doucement, réchauffaient sa main froide. Ce n'était pas assez pour réchauffer son âme, il le savait. La vie à l'hôpital était ce que Draco avait vécu de pire. Il se réveillait tout les matins à la même heure, huit heure précise pour sa première prise de potion. Il comatait ensuite jusqu'à onze heure, assommé par les philtres. Au début, ce n'était pas comme ça. Puis les médicomages en avaient eu assez de l'entendre hurler pour qu'on le sorte de là. A onze heure, on venait le chercher pour qu'il aille voir Monsieur Bryson-Decouver. Draco pensait que c'était un drôle de nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Monsieur Bryon-Decouver essayait de le faire parler. La plupart du temps, il parlait tout seul. Et à chaque fois, il parlait de la même chose. Harry. Son Harry. Cela ne plaisait pas à Draco d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas. Ils étaient des ignorants, ayant perdu espoir en la vie. Draco n'était pas de ceux-là. Il savait qu'Harry allait revenir. _Il_ lui avait _dit_. Pas plus tard encore que cette nuit. Il avait senti une douce chaleur dans son cœur, c'était toujours la même et Draco savait alors qu'Harry était là. « Cet enfer est bientôt terminé, mon dragon. Ils regretteront. Je serais bientôt là. »

Il sera bientôt là. Il viendrait sauver Draco comme il avait sauvé le monde sorcier et alors... Et alors tout le monde verrait que Draco n'était pas fou. Ils verront et regretteront. _Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis..._ Victor Hugo était devenu l'auteur préféré de Draco depuis qu'il était ici. Il avait trouvé un de ces ouvrages, dans la bibliothèque de cette prison médicale. C'était un auteur moldu mais Draco n'en avait rien à faire... Moldu, né-moldu, sang-mêlé ou sang pur. Quelle importance ? Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Draco. Il se la répétait une dizaine de fois par jour parce qu'elle était vrai. Harry n'était plus là où il était auparavant, mais il était avec Draco tout de même. Il était partout là où il était. Il était avec lui sur le chemin de traverse, il était avec lui au manoir, et il est avec lui dans cette chambre. Il sera avec lui partout où qu'il ailles. Et bientôt, les autres le verront aussi.

Draco laissa retomber son bras sur le lit lorsque le soleil disparu. Sa chambre était en train de s'assombrir et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les ombres prendrent possession de la pièce. Il avait peur des ombres, il en était terrifié. Il avait l'impression que c'était les ombres de son passé qui venait le chercher pour le punir. Le punir de porter la marque, le punir d'avoir essayé de tuer Dumbledore... Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Il était si jeune. Comment aurait-il pu se défiler alors que la vie de sa mère et de son père étaient en jeu ? Heureusement, Harry avait été là. Harry les avait sauvé. Harry les avaient protégé et les avaient soutiré aux griffes de Voldemort lui et sa famille. Même son père avait été d'accord pour quitter le camps des mangermorts. Même lui avait comprit que Tom Jedusor n'était qu'un psychopathe.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. La voix de l'infirmier claqua dans l'air. Il était l'heure d'aller voir ce Bryon-Decouver. Il était onze heure. Ensuite il irait mangeait avec les autres et il pourrait aller à la bibliothèque, ou aller jouer au piano durant une heure. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé. Il pense que ce sera le piano. Sonate au clair de lune peut-être. Il l'a jouait tellement bien. Harry l'aimait beaucoup. Ensuite, ce serait l'heure d'aller parler avec ces tarés. Une sorte de réunion quotidienne où tout le monde parlait de ce qui leur était arrivé. Sauf Draco. Draco ne parlait jamais, et il savait que ça agaçait Maria Wilson, la femme qui dirigeait cette réunion. Mais il n'y prêtait jamais attention. Il ne parlera jamais d'Harry devant ces fous. Il n'en était pas un. Il n'était pas fou.

oooo

Il était deux heure et trente-quatre minutes exactement quand il l'a senti cette nuit-là. La chaleur. Elle était là, juste à l'endroit de son cœur et Draco s'autorisa un sourire, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Si il écoutait bien, si il ne faisait aucun bruit avec ses draps, il pouvait entendre _son_ souffle. Il en était presque sûr. _Là_. Il l'entendait. Il était calme et apaisant. _Il_ était là. Il était là, avec lui. _« Draco... »_. Sa voix était un murmure, comme d'habitude. Il parlait dans le creux de l'oreille à Draco pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre. Lui seul avait ce privilège.

\- Harry...

 _« Draco, c'est la dernière fois. »_

La dernière fois ? Le cœur de Draco s'emballa d'effroi. La dernière fois ?

 _« Je ne viendrai plus. La prochaine fois que je viendrai Draco, je ne serais plus l'ombre de moi-même. La prochaine fois que je viendrai, je te sortirai d'ici et tu viendras avec moi. Bientôt, mon dragon. Bientôt. Attends-moi sagement, ne fais pas de bêtises. Attends-moi. »_

Le cœur de Draco se calma et s'arrêta presque. La chaleur venait de partir mais Harry allait revenir. Bientôt ! Il le savait. Bientôt il pourra le serrer dans ses bras, regoûter à ses lèvres et à son corps. Il pourra se saouler de son sourire et se noyer dans ses yeux. Les dieux l'avaient écouté ! Les dieux l'avaient pardonné et ils lui rendaient son Harry. Ils renvoyaient leur ange sur terre. Pour Draco. Harry revenait pour Draco. Son châtiment était terminé. Ils regretteront.

oooo

Il avait perdu le fils des jours. Peut-être était-il dimanche ? Ca avait l'air d'être un dimanche. L'ambiance semblait lui dire qu'il était dimanche. Il n'était pas sûr. Il était tôt. Huit heures et quelques minutes, il venait de prendre ses potions. Il sentait son corps lourd et ses pensées divaguer. Il ne devait pas dormir, Harry allait arriver. Il pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il avait reçu la dernière visite de son Harry et il n'était toujours pas venu le chercher. Si Draco avait pensé qu'il n'était pas fou, il était sûrement en train de goûter à la folie à présent. Quand les dieux allaient-ils arrêter d'être si égoïstes et lui rendre son Harry ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et les larmes menaçaient de couler à chaque instant. Il vivait avec cette boule qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa gorge et parfois il laissait un sanglot s'échapper mais jamais de larme. Il avait besoin d'aide, il avait besoin d'Harry parce qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Il devenait fou... Harry ne voudrait jamais plus de lui si il était fou. Il fallait qu'il empêche cette folie de prendre possession de lui. Il le fallait.

oooo

Deux mois. Draco n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle sans vie. La folie lui avait tout prit. Il avait fait plusieurs crises durant ce deuxième mois et les médecins avaient eu du mal à le contenir. Harry n'était toujours pas là. C'était à peine si il mangeait. C'est à peine si il dormait. Il était alerte au moindre bruit, à la moindre voix. Il reconnaîtrait celle d'Harry entre mille, mais ce n'était jamais la sienne. Jamais. Il pleurait maintenant. Souvent même. Il pleurait et hurlait toutes les nuits, mais il essayait de refouler tout ça. Il ne voulait pas que les medicomages le droguent la nuit aussi. Il devait rester lucide le plus longtemps possible. Au cas où. Harry ne devait pas venir lorsqu'il pouvait à peine bouger. Il attendrait encore. Il attendrait des milliers d'années si il faudrait, mais il avait bien peur d'être devenu fou.

oooo

Draco était allongé dans son lit. Il sentait les effets de la potions s'envolaient et il pouvait à présent bouger ses membres, même il n'en avait pas envie. Ses idées devenaient de plus en plus claires et pourtant son regard restait vide. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller voir Bryson-Decouver pour l'entendre dire la même chose, sous différentes formes. Il voulait que Bryson-Decouver meurt pour être aussi cruel avec lui. Il voulait voir crever cet homme qui avait perdu l'espoir. Il voulait voir crever chaque être qui l'enfermait ici. Il en voulait terriblement à sa mère, mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle aussi était terrifiée. Il en voulait au monde entier, sauf à Harry. Parce qu'il était le seul qui voulait le sortir de là.

Il écouta le silence, comme il le faisait tout les jours. La plupart du temps il aimait le silence, parfois il le détestait. C'est quand il le détestait qu'il se mettait à hurler et à s'agiter. Pour l'instant le silence lui était confortable. Son regard était fixé sur le plafond blanc, il était vide. Cela faisait un moment que plus rien n'animait son regard et il savait que le gris de ses yeux paraissait terne alors qu'avant il était profond. Il soupira doucement et alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, ils entendit des pas. Il fronça les sourcils. L'infirmier qui venait le cherchait était accompagné par une seconde personne. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Les pas étaient précipités et il ne bougea pas pour mieux entendre. Petit à petit il entendit des voix. C'était trop lointain pour qu'il entende quoi que ce soit de la conversation mais plus ces voix se rapprochaient, plus il sentait le picotements s'étendent dans son corps. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et soudain il l'entendit clairement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller le voir maintenant, il faut l'autorisation de Monsieur Bryson-Decouver ! Il n'est pas stable ! Monsieur !

\- J'emmerde Monsieur Bryson-Decouvert ! Je vais être très clair, si vous ne n'ouvrez pas cette porte, je vous jure que je vais tellement vous faire souffrir que vous prendrez sa place dans cette chambre.

Draco sentit un violent frisson prendre possession de son cœur. Cette voix. Sa voix ! C'était sa voix ! Harry. La voix d'Harry. Il en était certain. Il pouvait parier son âme que c'était la voix d'Harry. Il se redressa lentement, tétanisé que cette porte ne s'ouvre jamais et ça lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'il n'entende le bruit significatif que la porte avait été déverrouillée. Ses doigts tremblant serrèrent les draps fortement et il sentit son cœur devenir fou. Fou comme lui. Il pouvait à peine respirer et il vit lentement la porte s'ouvrir.

Il vit d'abord _ses_ jambes. Longues jambes sculptées que Draco avaient longtemps admirées. Ensuite il vit une de _ses_ mains. Les doigts étaient toujours aussi fins, toujours aussi longs et sa peau paraissait un peu plus pâle qu'avant. Personne d'autre n'avait dû le remarquer mais Draco connaissait tout de _lui_. Son regard remonta lentement jusqu'à _sa_ gorge aux courbes gracieuses et dessinés parfaitement, à la pomme d'Adam qu'il avait embrassé tant de fois et à ses trois petit grain de beauté qui s'alignaient dans un axe précis. Bientôt, il rencontra sa bouche. Ses lèvres rouges et tentatrice qu'il avait honoré un millier de fois. Les courbes de son visages reflétaient la perfection de l'homme devant lui et Draco eu soudainement l'envie de pleurer. Ils sentaient ses mains tremblaient et il était fébrile rien qu'en pensant qu'il allait avoir le droit de retrouver ce vert magnifique. Alors, doucement, lentement, pour ne pas brusquer ce magnifique regard, les yeux gris de Draco se plongèrent dans le _sien_. Draco se sentit exploser. Il sentait toute la vie qu'il avait perdu revenir à lui et enfin depuis presque deux ans il sentit son cœur battre vigoureusement, violemment. Il entendait presque le sang reprendre sa course dans ses veines et il avait l'impression de suffoquer quand il sentit l'air entrer dans ses poumons. Son ventre se contracta violemment alors que son regard qui avait longtemps était terne, effrayant reprenait sûrement son étincellement d'antan. Il ne voyait plus que le vert émeraude et il avait l'impression que la beauté de l'homme devant lui le prenait à la gorge. _Harry_. Son Harry était là. Les dieux avaient tenu leur promesse et lui avait rendu son amour. Harry. Harry. Harry.

\- Harry...

C'était un mot délicieux dans la bouche. De la douceur avec une petite touche de bouillonnement. Harry. Il le vit s'approcher doucement de lui et il eu presque honte de son apparence. Il avait maigrit et ses cheveux avaient poussés. Il était pâle, trop pâle. Il devait être horrible à voir et il espéra un instant qu'Harry voudrait de lui tout de même. Il pouvait doucement sentir son odeur maintenant. C'était enivrant et Draco aurait pu en mourir tant c'était fort. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait Harry. Harry qui était maintenant agenouillé en face de lui et le regardait tendrement. Draco n'attendait qu'un petit signe pour se jeter sur lui et l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Draco...

C'était le signal. Il sentit son corps revenir à lui et il se laissa tomber sur Harry. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de ce dernier et son corps se coller contre celui du brun. Il était à genou à présent et Draco aussi, une de ses jambes ayant trouvé une place entre celles de son Harry. Il enfouit son visage contre sa gorge et se laissa prendre par l'odeur de l'homme contre lui. Harry. Deux bras forts entourèrent son corps mince pour le serrer et pour la première fois depuis deux ans il se sentit entier. Il avait chaud, et il ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres frôler la base de son cou. C'était trop. Trop. Beaucoup trop de sensations, beaucoup trop de sentiments. Son corps, son cœur n'allaient jamais tenir.

Après plusieurs minutes, lentement, sans gestes brusques ou précipités, il sortit la tête de sa cachette et ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules d'Harry pour lentement remonter contre sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir en touchant sa peau qu'il était réel. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il pouvait le toucher, il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était chaude. Une de ses mains resta dans le cou d'Harry et l'autre alla se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Son regard admira le visage de l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué. Il était délicieusement beau. Il était magnifique, il était un ange, il était la vie. Il était Harry.

\- Tu es revenu...

Il avait dit qu'il allait revenir. Draco avait voulu prévenir le monde entier mais personne ne l'avait écouté. Harry était revenu.

\- C'est une longue histoire mon dragon...

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Je m'étais perdu. J'ai dû me battre pour revenir auprès de toi. J'ai eu peur que tu ne m'attende pas...

La voix d'Harry sembla se casser vers la fin. Draco secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Je t'ai attendu. Je n'ai fait que ça. Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à devenir fou.

\- Sht, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas fou. Je vais te sortir de là et ils regretteront ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je vais soigner ce qu'ils ont brisé en toi, d'accord ? Tout ira bien maintenant. Je suis là. Je ne partirais plus jamais. Je te le promet sur ma vie, Draco. Sur ma vie. Je t'aime tellement. Je n'ai jamais cessé tu sais ? Tu étais mon seul espoir et je t'aime. Jamais plus sans toi.

\- Jamais. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime et je tuerai quiconque osera m'arracher à toi de nouveau.

Il se perdit une énième fois dans ces yeux incroyablement vert et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son esprit avait retrouvé le calme, la folie semblait le quitter. Jamais plus sans Harry.


End file.
